


First Crimson Drawn

by sakemori



Series: Crimson Daughter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Brief Torture, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Gray!Harry, Implied Mpreg, M/M, One Shot, Order bashing, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakemori/pseuds/sakemori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liliana Slytherin-Potter, otherwise known as Lily Riddle or Lily Malfoy-Prince, recalls a fond memory while being tortured before her rescue from the Order and the Renegades.</p>
<p>A first glimpse in the series I'm creating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Crimson Drawn

**Author's Note:**

> For some odd reason, I really enjoy the Harrymort/Tomarry pairing. Almost as much as my all-time favorite, Snarry. I'll be posting this on ff.net soon enough.

_"Do you know why you're so special, Lily?" Mama asked as he placed his five-year-old daughter on his knee while her Papa did paperwork at his office desk, discreetly listening in with his crimson eyes glued to parchment and ink._

"You're nothing special, little girl," Ronald Weasley, one of the Renegade's leaders and a traitor to the Cause, sneered as another punch landed directly onto nineteen-year-old Liliana's swollen stomach. The Renegades and Order of the Phoenix members behind him laughed at her pained cry as her magic rushed to protect the life growing inside her. It wasn't as if she wanted to be pregnant at her age but she was already married and had a highly successful life for someone so young. Besides, she never expected one of her best friends to betray her like this.

"You show that Potter whore's brat whose boss, Ron!" Ginerva Weasley-Zabini, mother of said best friend, cheered with a malicious smirk. Lily spat blood in her direction. Her Avada green with a ring of crimson eyes alit with a small bit of satisfaction when she screeched in rage and disgust as it landed on her right shoe. The backhand across the face was worth it.

_Five-year-old Lily giggled before snuggling into his side. "No, Mama. Why?"_

"You bitch! How dare you!"

Liliana wasn't the only who winced at the volume of her voice as Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody held her back. A smirk in her direction caused another wince but to watch her spitting and screeching like an incensed cat was more than enough to get her through another week of torture.

_"Not only are you the only little girl Mama and Daddy will ever have," he said with a small kiss to dark red curls. She saw Papa give her Mama a glare at the word 'Daddy' that was easily ignored as his Avada green eyes danced with mirth and love._

"If you think for a single second that I'm gonna break from this," Liliana growled through clenched teeth as the ring of crimson grew to cover the green as her gaze focused on twinkling blue eyes, "then you've clearly gone senile, Dumbledore. You seem to forget who created me."

"You'll break eventually, Miss Riddle. I can promise you that," he said with a serene smile on his withered and wrinkled face. She couldn't help the snort of disbelief she made.

_"But you're also the embodiment of our strengths. You are the most powerful out of all your siblings and probably the most resilient too," he cooed as he nuzzled her cheek with his nose. Lily blinked up at him as she thought over his statement for a moment._

_"So I won't break easily, Mama?"_

_He smiles softly at his little girl and held her close to his chest. "That's exactly what I mean, snakelette."_

"My Mama is Harry Potter-Riddle and my Papa is the Dark Lord Voldemort. I'm their second youngest child and the only daughter they've ever had. I'm considered one of the top duelists in our country and the best interrogators directly under Papa himself. You can figure out the rest from there is you have half a brain in your skulls," she said with a smirk as she straightened her spine. "I am Potions Mistress Liliana Slytherin-Potter, otherwise known as Lily Malfoy-Prince, wife to Abraxas Lucien Malfoy-Prince heir to the Prince line. I **will** be found eventually."

"That's all fine and dandy, lass, but there'll be ways to get ya to break," Mad-Eye said as his magical eye rolled about the room as he lifted his wand and pointed it at Lily. She readied her magic to her womb and waited. " **Crucio**!"

Her back bowed unnaturally and her head was thrown back as pure agony seared through her veins. She clenched her teeth to keep back her screams as it went on and on seemingly for hours while in reality it was a few minutes before the spell was let off. She breathed heavily as she hung there in the shackles on the brick wall, her lovely hair curtaining her face. Lily knew she couldn't risk another bout of the Cruciatus without inducing premature birth of her child. She was only in her seventh month of pregnancy. Her baby would surely die if born here.

_Well, there's nothing for it then_ , she thought as she licked her cracked and bleeding lips to wet them, _I have all the information I need so I can activate the pendant Papa gave to me when I was thirteen. It'll let him know where I am and bring him to me immediately and I don't have to be wearing it for me to activate it so long as it's in the same room with me._

"You wanna know somethin' funny?" she asked and looked up to meet Ginny's eyes. She momentarily glanced down to see the water lily pendant around her throat before smiling.

"What?" Ginny sneered. Lily couldn't help but giggle.

"Asphodel."

And chaos ensued right then. It wasn't just her Papa that appeared but his Elite, her Mama, and her brothers did as well. It seemed that her magical signature was tied into quite a few bits of jewelry that her Papa had crafted.

"Are you alright, love?" a velvety voice similar to that of her Godfather/in-law was enough to make her focus on a pale and highly familiar face.

"Abraxas," she breathed before her world started to go gray. "You came..."

"I swore I always would," she heard before she allowed herself to be dragged into the blackness of unconsciousness. She knew she was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> First HP fanfic... Ever. Commentary and criticism are very much welcome and appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
